Rain
by lookitsmonkin
Summary: Max has a nightmare and Chloe comforts her. Smut, pure smut.


Rain, wind, fear, all familiar, constant. Water pelted her skin like needles passing through fabric. Nothing could be heard over the pounding air, pulsing oxygen from her lungs. The lighthouse towered to her right, broken. She could hear them screaming. Justin, Zack, Kate, they didn't deserve this; Joyce, in the diner with Warren. But she had the power, this was on her. All her fault. Adrenaline surged in her veins passing lethal emotions from one neuron to the next. The bay lay below the cliff face on which she stood, a perfect view. Buildings were giving way to the monster before her. Debris was sent like rockets on a mission to destroy. Life was disintegrating before her eyes.

She had foreseen the nightmare, she alone knew. Alone. That word rang inside her head. Hold out your hand, she thought, take this pain away. Erase time itself… Alone. Never alone. Something was forgotten, already swallowed by Mother Nature's wrath. Tears stung her eyes. I am helpless, she thought. White flakes of snow whipped violently against the wind and rain, garnering the impossible into being. She could barely see the beast through the forming blizzard. Hysteria reached a crescendo in her chest. She stretched out her hand into the blinding impossible.

Suddenly, silence overtook and a suffocating darkness consumed her. A gunshot rang out, shattering the nothingness. Never alone. A liquid warmth spread across her feet. She stumbled backwards in darkness, groping blindly into the ether. A smothering scent of iron engulfed her senses. Never alone.

"Chloe!"

Max shot upright in bed with the name on her lips like honey. Sweat trickled between her shoulder blades and her nightshirt clung grossly to her skin.

"Max," came the sweet reply, swollen with sleep and concern, "Max, you're alright. I'm here, baby, I am right here"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and felt the bed shift beside her. "Chloe," she whispered. The bedside lamp clicked on. Her wild gaze fell on the beautiful girl beside her, blue hair disheveled from dreams. Chloe reached a hand to Max's cheek and gently stroked the tears away. "The dream?" she asked. Max nodded, breath caught somewhere between panicked and relieved.

"I-I tried to save them, again," Max started, "I tried, Chloe, but then you were there. I couldn't see you, but I felt…I felt..."

Chloe held up her free hand. "You made your decision. Remember, people got out. A lot of people. My mom, Warren, that bitch Taylor. Shit, so what if a few losers like Victoria didn't? She got what she deserved."

"Chloe, Kate died after I kept her from jumping and Dana... But, I don't regret my decision. God knows, I…Chloe please, I would destroy ten cities for you over and over, it's just-" Max broke. Tears streamed down her cheeks, through Chloe's fingers still on her face.

"Oh, Max, I know it was hard. Well, hard is like, the understatement of the year. Hella hard. Like, impossible. But you have to learn how to live with your choices, Super Max," Chloe said softly. She pulled Max against her chest and wrapped her arms around her. Chloe kissed the top of Max's head and stroked her messy brown hair.

Max sighed into Chloe's chest and breathed in her scent of cologne. No matter what, Chloe always smelled of cologne. She felt her heart skip a beat in her own chest. She never for a moment doubted whether or not she had made the right decision on the cliff that day. Never alone. She would never leave Chloe's side and Chloe would never leave her. Max knew she could never live without Chloe. Their relationship, after that week, had evolved into something irreplaceable, something huge, like the sun indistinguishable from a bomb in her soul. She lifted her face to Chloe's. Chloe smiled and kissed her, gently at first.

Max unwrapped herself from Chloe's arms and pushed her back down on the bed. She threw a leg over Chloe to straddle her and bent forward to kiss Chloe, hard this time. Chloe brought her hands to Max's waist and pulled Max's body closer to hers. Max's tongue penetrated Chloe's mouth. Passion swept the room. Chloe returned the favor. Small gasps of excitement escaped both women as they kissed. Max ground herself into Chloe as Chloe lifted her body to meet Max's.

Max threw the covers back off the bed while still locked in fervor with Chloe. Chloe broke free, gasping, grabbed at Max's button up night shirt and carelessly ripped it off. With little complaint, Max wrestled herself out of her pajama pants, already soaked with passion. Chloe surveyed Max's exposed body before her with a tightening between her legs. Max reached behind Chloe to undo the bra separating the two women. Chloe clumsily stripped off her own wet shorts, eager to touch her prize.

Chloe's breath sharpened as Max shifted and brought her leg in between Chloe's, pressing firmly against Chloe's groin. Max found her lover's lips again. Chloe shoved Max's shoulders back and over, flipping her onto her back, still riding Max's leg. Her pussy slid easily along Max's flesh, soaking the other woman's leg. Chloe broke free from the kiss and moved her lips to Max's jaw line. She gently pressed them against Max's neck, nibbling ever so softly. Max gasped and bucked her hips against Chloe's own leg, grinding her soaked pussy against Chloe. Chloe smiled into Max's neck, taking pleasure in the feeling of the woman squirming in anticipation beneath her.

Chloe continued down Max's neck to her bare chest, taking time to lightly flick Max's hardened nipple with her tongue. She again nibbled gently at the nipple causing Max to reach across Chloe's back and dig her nails into Chloe's flesh. Chloe kissed Max's breasts and trailed down to her belly, licking and tenderly biting as she went. She paused at Max's waist line, taking her time moving slowly to her prize just below her chin. Chloe repositioned herself squarely in between Max's legs. She made her way to Max's clit, kissing just beside it, tantalizing the other woman. A moan escaped Max as Chloe firmly pressed her lips to Max's tender clit. Chloe licked her lips, tasting Max's passion. Unable to contain herself any longer, Chloe plunged her tongue into Max, licking her entrance, letting Max's pussy fill her mouth.

Max screamed out and grabbed at Chloe's hair, pushing Chloe's face roughly into her pussy. Chloe flattened out her tongue and slid it up the length of Max's clit, flicking the tip of her tongue against the apex of Max's tender flesh. She felt Max buck again against her mouth and continued to taste that sweet spot, flicking her tongue back and forth allowing Max's passion to flow freely in to her mouth. Chloe ate it with eagerness, savoring Max's salty, sweet flavor. Max whined and moaned soaking up the pleasure exploding between her legs. Her fingers stroked Chloe's hair, pulling and tugging with each nuance of Chloe's probing tongue.

Chloe paused and brought two fingers to her mouth and, with Max watching, slid them slowly into her mouth. Max writhed with expectation, body sore with anticipation. Chloe lowered her fingers to Max's pussy, playing at the entrance. She pushed the tips of her fingers in, slowly, watching her lover closely. To her satisfaction, she felt Max tighten. Chloe slid her fingers in the rest of the way with ease, enjoying the feel of Max's wet pussy. She kissed Max's clit as she gently fucked her. Using just the tip of her tongue, Chloe licked the inside of Max's tender flesh. She started quickly pushing her fingers in and out of Max, stroking the sweet spot just inside of her.

"I want your pussy," Max gasped. Chloe obliged, taking a final long kiss against Max's soft clit, causing Max to writhe with bliss, and shifted herself so that Max was in between her legs. Chloe lowered her dripping pussy to Max's, gasping as the built up anticipation crashed over her in a wave of pleasure as she slid her groin against Max. She felt Max grabbing at her ass, pulling her closer. Chloe imagined Max inside of her as their love mixed on to the sheets.

Warmth was building in between Chloe's legs, spreading from the tips of her toes to her fingers. She ground herself against Max, eager to come in her lover. Chloe heard Max's breathing become shallow and rapid in between moans, feeling their passion drip to her leg and down onto the bed. She changed the stroke of her hips to be slower, longer, pressing her clit to Max's, letting them massage one another. Ecstasy clouded Chloe's mind as a pressure built in her groin. Her heart pounded faster and her own breath became shallow. She felt the muscles in her pussy tighten. Involuntarily, her pace quickened as she vigorously thrust her hips back and forth.

Like an explosion, feelings turned sensitive and her muscles began contracting, sending waves of blissful rapture through Chloe's entire body. The climax reached a crescendo, causing Chloe to scream, grasping violently at Max's legs, pulling Max tightly against her pounding pussy. Max's body rose to the intensity of her lover's, sensing the rising power of ecstasy.

"Oh Chloe, fuck me!" Max screamed. Her grip tightened on Chloe's supple ass, tense from culmination. Chloe rode high on her bliss, fucking her lover with equal vehemence, inviting Max to join her pleasure. Max cried out, digging her nails into Chloe's flesh, her body liberating her from the bonds of expectation. Max came, bathing Chloe in ardor.

Chloe's body burst with relief as the orgasm released, letting Chloe settle calmly into a state of purity. Max, too, settled down, breathing easy from her own release. "Goddamn," Chloe breathed, "I needed that apparently."

Max laughed, tinged with exhaustion. "I feel better," she said.

Chloe smiled as she crawled back to Max's side on the bed, "I think we need new sheets."

Max nodded and grabbed her Chloe, pulling her close.


End file.
